Albert
Fred Willard Jesse Conde Saar Badishi Robert Tondera (Cover Girls) Andrzej Chudy (The Old and the Restless) Radik Mukhametzyanov Diomid Vinogradov (Insta-gran) Eberhard Haar Gilbert Levy Fathull Hussien Pietro Ubaldi Gianni Gaude Hero Muller ¿? Andre Bellisar (Ruthless People) Øyvind B. Lyse}} |usia = Tidak diketahui (Lansia) |keluarga = |teman = Scoots Bernie Seymour T-Bone Keluarganya Myrtle (pacar) |musuh = Sue |pekerjaan = Pensiunan Militer}} Albert (lebih dikenal sebagai Kakek) adalah karakter pembantu di serial The Loud House. Dia adalah kakek keibuan dari anak-anak Loud, ayah dari Rita, dan ayah mertua Lynn Sr. Dia tinggal di panti jompo. Biografi Albert pertama kali disebutkan dalam episode "Chore and Peace" oleh Leni, ketika dia menyebutkan rambut putih Lincoln. Dalam episode "Cover Girls", ia membuat penampilan pertamanya di layar. Dia membuat panggilan video melalui komputer untuk berbicara dengan cucu-cucunya. Karena dia tidak menggunakan kacamatanya, dia tidak bisa dengan jelas mengenali anak-anak Loud, yang berpakaian seperti saudara mereka yang lain. Dalam episode "Raw Deal", dia disebutkan oleh Leni, ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sabar untuk melihat Pop-Pop. Lincoln mengoreksinya dengan mengatakan mereka akan melihat geyser, bukan geezer (kakek). Dia memiliki peran utama dalam episode "The Old and the Restless". Dia pindah ke rumah pensiun Sunset Canyon, di mana dia berada di bawah pengawasan perawat ketat, bernama Sue, tetapi dia dan Lincoln pergi keluar untuk bersenang-senang. Pada awalnya, Lincoln senang bersenang-senang dengan Pop-Pop-nya sampai dia sadar bahwa mereka harus kembali ke rumah pensiun sebelum jam malam, atau dia akan diusir. Ketika sudah terlambat, warga senior lainnya membela Albert, dan Sue membiarkannya tinggal. Albert berterima kasih kepada Lincoln untuk hari yang menyenangkan yang mereka miliki bersama. Dalam episode "Brawl in the Family", Lincoln menyebutkan bahwa Lola mendengkur sekeras Pop-Pop. Dia disebutkan dalam episode "Making the Grade", harus menunggu satu jam di stasiun kereta api karena Lisa tidak memberi tahu Rita ketika dia akan tiba, karena Lincoln meyakinkannya untuk menjadi rata. Dalam episode "Room with a Feud", Lisa menyatakan bahwa dia menemukan komputer yang cocok untuk Pop-Pop untuk menemukan belahan jiwa, tetapi dia belum siap untuk cinta lagi. Dalam episode "Spell It Out", Keluarga Loud (kecuali Lucy) mengunjunginya dan melihatnya bermain papan shuffle, yang akhirnya ia menangkan, dan cucu-cucunya mengangkatnya, sambil melantunkan namanya dalam perayaan. Dalam episode "No Spoilers", ia menghadiri pesta ulang tahun putrinya. Dalam episode "Not a Loud", ia dipanggil oleh putrinya untuk menjaga Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, dan Lynn ketika ia akan melahirkan Lincoln. Dalam episode "Tripped!", Rita menyebutkan bahwa dia mengajarinya cara menerbangkan pesawat dari pengalamannya di militer. Dalam episode "Insta-gran", Albert mulai berkencan dengan Myrtle. Dalam episode "Head Poet's Anxiety", Albert hadir ketika Luan melakukan pertunjukan komedinya di Sunset Canyon. Dia kemudian hadir ketika Lucy melakukan pertunjukan puisinya di Teater Royal Woods. Dalam episode "Ruthless People", Lynn Sr., Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lincoln, dan Lola tinggal bersama Albert sementara rumah mereka memiliki rayap. Kemudian, ia berada di kapal pesiar yang disewakan Sunset Canyon Retirement Home bersama Rita, Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lisa, dan Lily. Dalam episode "House of Lies", Luan menyebutkan bahwa ia memberikan hadiah seseorang kepada Albert. Dalam episode "Predict Ability", Lincoln menyebutkan bahwa Albert dulu memakai rok. Dalam episode "Driving Ambition", Lori mengungkapkan bahwa klub golfnya dulu milik Albert. Dalam episode "Racing Hearts", ia dan Myrtle berpasangan bersama untuk Royal Woods Astonishing Quest. Dalam episode "Cooked!", ia dapat dilihat selama promosi permainan bingo Leni. Dalam episode "Present Tense", dia dan Myrtle muncul pada gambar di dalam lembar memo Lynn Sr. Penampilan Albert adalah pria kekar, dengan rambut putih, dan seberkas besar rambutnya yang menempel, seperti rambut Lincoln. Dia juga memiliki kumis abu-abu dan alis abu-abu tebal juga. Di lengan kanannya, dia memiliki tato jangkar. Dia mengenakan kemeja dengan kancing putih, celana jeans biru dengan sabuk hitam dan tali selempang oranye. Dia juga memiliki kacamata yang tergantung di lehernya ketika dia tidak menggunakannya. Kepribadian Dia mencintai semua cucunya dan suka berbicara dengan mereka dan bergaul dengan mereka. Dia suka petualangan, kegiatan olahraga, dan makan makanan pedas. Karena kontrol racun Sue, dia kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya, tetapi Lincoln membuktikan bahwa dia masih bugar, meskipun usianya sama. Dia bersyukur untuk ini. Penampilan Episode Musim 1 * "Chore and Peace" (disebutkan) * "Cover Girls" * "Raw Deal" (disebutkan) Musim 2 * "The Old and the Restless" * "Brawl in the Family" (disebutkan) * "Making the Grade" (disebutkan) * "Room with a Feud" (disebutkan) * "Spell It Out" (penampilan cameo) * "No Spoilers" (penampilan cameo) * "Not a Loud" (disebutkan) Musim 3 * "Tripped!" (disebutkan) * "Insta-gran" * "Head Poet's Anxiety" * "Ruthless People" * "House of Lies" (disebutkan) * "Predict Ability" (disebutkan) * "Driving Ambition" (disebutkan) * "Racing Hearts" (penampilan cameo) * "Cooked!" (penampilan cameo) Musim 4 * "Present Tense" Trivia * Warna dan gaya rambutnya persis seperti milik Lincoln. Dengan demikian, Albert menyebutnya "versi mirip"-nya. Ada kemungkinan bahwa Lincoln mewarisinya dari dia. * "Cover Girls" mengungkapkan bahwa Albert memiliki rabun jauh. * "The Old and the Restless" mengungkapkan bahwa Albert adalah kakek keibuan dari saudara kandung Loud. * Fakta bahwa Albert sudah tua, tetapi masih cukup sigap untuk usianya yang mirip dengan kakek Arnold dari serial Nickelodeon , yang, dalam satu episode, terbukti dalam kondisi fisik yang baik untuk seseorang seusianya (81 tahun), bahwa dokternya mengklaim, secara teoritis berbicara, dia bisa hidup sampai usia 150 tahun. * Dalam episode "The Old and the Restless", itu mengisyaratkan bahwa Albert mungkin berada di Angkatan Laut, dengan perhitungan tatonya, dan pertarungan paintball-nya dengan prajurit Angkatan Laut yang aktif. * Albert tampaknya satu-satunya kakek-nenek yang hidup dari saudara Kandung yang keras; Ibu Rita (nenek keibuan mereka dan mungkin istri Albert) tidak pernah terlihat atau disebutkan dan belum dikonfirmasi apakah salah satu orangtua Lynn Sr. masih hidup. ** Pada catatan lain, nama terakhir Albert (nama gadis Rita) tidak pernah diungkapkan. *** Namun, pada kartunya dalam permainan "Ace Savvy on the Case" mengatakan nama keluarganya adalah Loud. en:Albert es:Albert he:אלברט ru:Альберт pl:Albert pt-br:Albert tl:Albert Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Laki-laki Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Dewasa Kategori:Keluarga Loud Kategori:Orang Berumur Tua Kategori:Kakek dan Nenek Kategori:Orang Tua Kategori:Karakter Kecil